Computer technology has become ubiquitous in our society. Computers are increasingly used in the workplace, in the home and at schools. Many applications for computer technology exist which increase productivity by performing, with minimal intervention or direction, a number of repetitious mechanical tasks that are a necessary part of the more complex tasks which are performed every day in our society.
The present invention is embodied in a method and apparatus which allows a user to specify phonemes and the positions of the phonemes with respect a word or a group of words, such as a title. A plurality of phonemic indicators are presented. When an indicator is selected, both a phoneme and its position relative to a word or group of words is determined, This method and apparatus may be incorporated in a further specification/selection method and apparatus whereby children (and other individuals who cannot read) may convert their minimal phonological knowledge into written language, or make selections of items, such as entries in a dictionary, using this minimal knowledge.